


Chicky Baby

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo





	

Guzma sipped at the tip of his water bottle, jacket missing and a towel across his shoulders as he strolled off Hau’oli City’s beachfront. His gait was a little off from usual, but nobody seemed to notice. Yep, most people were avoiding the guy all together, as per usual when you’re a big-name gang boss who beats you up before he beats you down.

“Yo, yo, boss!”

“Wha?” His head turned as he recognized the voice of Grunt B, not to be confused with Grunt A who was his favorite. After a short throw of hand gestures and seeming gibberish to passerby, the bandana clad Team Skull thug lead his boy over to where a fuss was being made. Apparently, some girly thought she could get away with not forking over prize money after losing a battle to A and B.

“Ha! So, I hear you’re the kid who’s s’posed to make that old coot Hala proud?!” Guzma flipped his water bottle in one hand and slapped his towel to the ground with his opposite. As he approached the red-capped young lady, a hefty aroma filled her nostrils. He’d obviously just come back from a workout, and he smelled strong.

“Listen, there’s rules to be followed, even when you deal with a guy like myself,” with a toothy grin, he bent over and plucked her by the back of her yellow top, positioning her perfectly in front of himself upon her knees. “Now get to work, no money means you should pay Team Skull the old fashion way, Kantonian.”

Chicken looked between the three men bewildered and not quite sure of the situation she’d fallen into. Realization flooded in, however, as Guzma slid down his sweats seemingly as slow as possible. A tuft of white pubic hair greeted her eyes first, and as his dick leaped out she turned away.

“Aw, what’s wrong? I promise, you’ll learn to like the smell of your boy!” He forcefully grabbed her by the hat and, within it, her hair and forced the tip to her lips. “Work off your loan, chickpea, nobody likes a sore loser.”

Chicken held her breath, eyes squinted for a moment. She’d never done this with anyone before, but had seen her share of erotic material and knew exactly what Guzma wanted. Still, this was sudden, and… She inhaled, the musk coming off the boss’s groin greeting her once more. With a quick peek at his crazed eyes, she then took the head into her mouth, her tongue greeting it.

“That’s the ticket, beat it down. Heheheh…” Guxma relaxed, softening his grip on her hat and bringing his other hand around her head as he forced himself deeper into her throat. She coughed and gagged but he didn’t let up in the slightest. When she finally stopped sputtering, he pulled his entire length from her mouth at once and allowed her some air.

Chicken coughed into her hand and looked back up to the white-haired criminal, but her questions were drowned out and silenced as Grunt A and Grunt B hefted her up by her underarms and onto her feet. With a swift slap to her behind, Guzma only laughed as the two forced her to bend over.

“Alright boys, I got this, beat it,” he leaned over her placing one hand against the palm tree in front of them for support and took hold of one of her voluptuous breasts, allowing it to jiggle in his palm, “I’m about to make this one a cumskull.”

Removing his hand from her tit, he slips his fingers under her shorts and panties and slides them down. He almost busts a gut at the sight of her pussy. So creamy and clean, almost like it was begging to be broken in. Pressing the tip against her lower lips now, he savored the moment as he felt her body shiver beneath him.

“Felt that, dolly. Real desperate for it now ain’tcha?” He whispered into her ear, voice gravely and barely audible. Luckily his thugs were making a nuisance of themselves around town so nobody was coming near this street corner. Still, somebody might hear if she made too much noise. Quickly thrusting himself inside the girl, he slaps his hand over her mouth and bites his lip.

Chicken’s eyes watered and her tongue threatened to lull between his fingers. She never thought she could be so turned on by such force. He may as well have been raping her, but here she was getting off on it like an easy piece off the street. She panted, her breath ragged under his hand.

“Yeah, I bet you’re likin’ the thought of your boy just goin’ splat all over your insides, huh? Fillin’ you ‘til you pop? Putting my little skullspawn in your gut?” With each question his thrusts grew more violent, and at the end of the first string her flipped her over to press the girl against the tree. His bony fingers jerked her shirt up and over her hair, knocking Chicken’s hat off in the process. As he fucked her there, her massive breasts bounced wildly with each brutal pump.

“Here it comes,” his long tongue lulled from his mouth and he dragged it up her breast ravenously. “I really hope you’re ready, because this womb’s about to get a lot of visitors!” He cackled and slammed into her, grinding his hips slightly with each Seed Bomb he launched inside of the girl. Chicken’s moans stopped, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the well of seminal fluid literally filling her up. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, but the ecstasy was short lived as he dropped her to the ground abruptly.

“Next time bring money if you plan on battlin’ Team Skull. I mean, unless you want s’more. I wouldn’t blame ya, your boy’s the best in all Alola.” Guzma snickered and lifted his sweats back up, retrieving his towel and whistling for his Grunts. Chicken lifted herself up and looked on as the group of thugs walked off...

...and immediately after dressing herself, healed her Pokemon at the PMC and went out looking for more battles to lose.


End file.
